


More

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Rafael and Trevor's friendship takes a turn when the two of them decide they want more.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting on the shelf for a while! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta tobeconspicuous for helping me with this.
> 
> All mistakes are definitely my own.

The breeze was fluttering in through the open window, causing the navy blue curtains to waver in the darkness. The light of the moon was flooding into the room silhouetting the two men lying in bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Rafael was curled up around Trevor, his face buried in the curve of Trevor's neck as he placed sleepy, tender kisses upon his flesh. Trevor reached back, his nimble fingers raking through Rafael's salt and pepper hair with a contented sigh.

Rafael's nose trailed along the curve of Trevor’s neck, his hot intricate mouth follow ed  suit. Trevor twisted his head, looking into Rafael's emerald eyes, their lips inches apart. 

The two of them were in Rafael's plush king size bed . Their bare legs tangled together as they lay side by side in the darkness ,  hands touching and stroking over slick bare skin.

Trevor reached out, the palm of his hand grazing across Rafael's clean shaven features before he cupped his lover's cheek. His thumb traced the outline of Rafael's lips and watch ed in fascination at the erotic moan that escaped his lover's throat.

"You know I've wanted this for a long time , " Trevor uttered against the corner of Rafael's mouth, allowing his muscular body to press along the length of the other man's. "I didn't know if you felt the same way.”

"I wish I'd said something sooner," Rafael responded, his arms wrapping around Trevor's sensual form. His fingertips chased up the contours of his lover's back digging into his flesh when Trevor kissed him.

It made Rafael's dark head spin, imagining the hoarse noises that Trevor would make as his tongue teased it's way up that chiselled chest.

"That doesn't matter ,” Trevor told Rafael in a husky, sultry tone. "You have me now."

His molten hot mouth enclosed over Rafael's possessively, his tongue parting his lover's lips as he delved deeper into the other man's mouth. They melted into one another, their hips bumping, their chests urgently pushing against each other as they struggled to get even closer.

Rafael was responding fiercely to Trevor's ministrations, his dexterous hands were roving, stroking over those tightening muscles with eager motions. The fiery desire was beyond intense. 

The well of passion was building in the tiny gap between them . There was potent mix of emotions gathering in Trevor's chest as he nipped Rafael's lower lip wrenching a rich moan from his delectable mouth. Rafael was here now under his hands and he wanted to make love to this man once more and claim him as his own. 

Their kisses were becoming needy and demanding. Trevor's skilled hands tantalised Rafael's sensitive, broad chest . Rafael writhe d  under his touch, he arched into Trevor, groaning with appreciation into his mouth.

Rafael wrapped his arms around Trevor's perfectly sculpted form, drawing  him  even closer so that Trevor ended up straddling his waist with his thighs. The two of them fit together in the most perfect of ways.

Rafael allowed his fingertips to trail up Trevor's spine as his nose teased along the length of Trevor's until their lips lingered within inches of one another. The anticipation was killing him but still he worked slowly, his palms cupping lover’s buttocks as he ground himself against the other man.

“I've wanted this for a very long time , " Rafael whispered against Trevor's collarbone, his breath hot and balmy as it caressed the other man's flesh. 

Trevor pressed his mouth to Rafael's, his tongue traced Rafael's lips lightly before he allowed it to dip into his mouth. He tasted so god damn good that it was intoxicating. The palm of his hand ran up along the molten hot length of Rafael's erection causing him to hiss through his teeth at the sensation.

"More." he demanded as Trevor's teeth grazed that deviant spot right on the curve of his throat. "Please Trevor..."

"Like this?" Trevor murmured, his fingers gliding up and down Rafael's throbbing cock before his thumb rubbed along the tip, smearing his partners pre-cum.

Rafael was incoherent, his breathing was coming in laboured pants as he thrust into Trevor's coarse hand over and over again.

"I've wanted you for so long." Trevor uttered, his hot mouth leaving a trail blazing kisses down Rafael's firm chest.

His tongue played around curve of Rafael's belly button before he advanced lower, nuzzling his lover's abdomen. Rafael's fingers threaded through Trevor's hair as his lover licked up along his throbbing length before his tongue flicked over the head. Rafael's moan of ecstasy erupted through the air, encouraging Trevor to explore his cock even further.

His tongue teased around the rim before Trevor's mouth delved even deeper, sucking more of Rafael's molten flesh inside. The other man tasted absolutely divine and he knew from the way that Rafael was fucking his mouth and grasping his hair that he was inches away from coming. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted his lover to let go completely , to give into the intense world of pleasure that Trevor could open him up to. Rafael's whimpers were resounding in his ears building up to a crescendo as Trevor met Rafael's eyes.

That moment of climax was the most exquisite thing that Trevor Langan had ever seen in his life. Rafael's gaze never faltered as his expression twisted into one of immense euphoria. A roar of exhalation erupted from his lips as the pleasure tore through him in violent waves, claiming every single aspect of his being.

Trevor swallowed greedily, enjoying Rafael's unique salty taste in his mouth.  He drew his mouth away from his lover's cock, before gifting Rafael's quivering body with blissful open mouthed kisses.

"You are unbelievable , " Rafael murmured, his breathing coming in loud ragged pants. "I want to make you feel like that."

His hand was already slipping between their slick bodies. Rafael's fingertips caressed Trevor's cock, chasing along the ridges of his cock. Trevor pressed his lips against Rafael's, groaning into his partner's mouth as Rafael began to pick up the pace. His strokes were long and gratifying causing Trevor's balls to tighten with his impending climax. There was fire dancing under his skin and Trevor could feel his entire being merging with his lover's as the orgasm chased through his veins like a narcotic, drowning out everything in its wake.

He cried out Rafael's name as white streaks spurted from his cock , splattering his lover's fist with his come. He trembled in the aftermath, the glow of contentment surging through his entire being as he lay beside Rafael entirely sated. Rafael reached for the box of tissues on his nightstand, pulling several out before gently beginning to clean up the mess. He tossed the tissues into the wastepaper bin, feeling the heat from Trevor’s naked form before he wrapped his muscular arm around Rafael's waist and drew him close. Rafael curled up instinctively into the safety of his lover's arms, their bare legs entwining. Trevor rubbed his feet in small circles along Rafael's causing Rafael to chuckle at the motion.

"They're cold ,” Trevor told the other man, his breath tickling the nape of Rafael's neck. "I'm trying to warm them up."

"That's something a boyfriend would do , " Rafael pointed out, with a knowing smile crossing his weary features.

"I assumed after what we just did that I was your boyfriend ,” Trevor commented, the palm of his hand coming to rest upon the place where Rafael's heart resided.

"You’r e so much more than that ,” Rafael murmured, his fingers interlacing with Trevor's before he brought them to his lips.

"Goo d, " Trevor stated, snuggling up even closer to Rafael's nude form. "Because you’re more too."

 


End file.
